Nao
is the younger brother of Run, the first human host of Ultraman Zero. He fought along side Zero, the Princess of Esmerlda and the future Ultimate Force Zero against Belial's conquest of his universe. History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Long ago, Nao and his brother Run lost their parents in an accident. Ever since that, they lived with their grandmother and keep a necklace that his parents gave as a memento. They made their living as "enforcers" at a mining site. He and the residents of Planet Anu were also aware of Belial's reign of terror, having the knowledge of their armies. One day Legionoids attacked the site. Zero's late arrival managed to destroy the group, though with Run badly injured. Nao thought Zero is a Darklops but Run proved otherwise until he fell from his injuries before Zero healed him up, at the same time unintentionally possessed him. After greeting Nao and telling him of the situation, Zero (as Run) learns that Belial is harvesting the universe for Emeralds, which can be converted into raw energy. Belial is planning on using mass quantities of the emeralds' power in his conquest of the universe. Nao believes that an artifact known as the "Shield of Baraji" is the only thing that can stop Kaiser Belial. Shortly after the truth is realized, the Legionoids attack Run and Nao again but are stopped after the two brothers stow away on an unknown vessel that blasts off into space. Upon investigating, Run and Nao meet the Princess of Esmeralda, Emerana. They also learn (after nearly having their memories erased) that the ship they are flying on is a sentient royal spaceship Jean-Bird that is passed down through the planet's royal family. After being spared from Jean-Bird's memory wiping process. Run and Nao make quick friends with Princess Emerana and after Run reveals his identity as Ultraman Zero, the trio and Jean-Bird agree to stop Kaiser Belial's conquest by searching for the mythical Shield of Baraji. After Glen Fire told them of the shield's location, the journeyed to the Mirror Planet, meeting the Two-Dimensional People as well as Mirror Knight, whom was corrupted by Belial. After Run/Zero used up his light to purify him, Mirror Knight joined them and reveal the Shield's location. Upon reaching its location, The Shield of Baraji is revealed to be a statue known as "Noa" and the necklace around Nao's neck is all that is left to complete the shield. However in placing the final piece to the shield, time causes the shield to disintegrate into sand, shocking and saddening the heroes for their journey being wasted. Suddenly, the Planet of Mirrors is attack by another one of Kaiser Belial's generals, Iaron, who proceeds to destroy the Planet of Mirrors with the help of several of Belial's ships. In the ensuring chaos, Mirror Knight is defeated and Run is separated from Nao and Emerana. The two however survived along with Jean-Bird. While Mirror Knight and Run/Ultraman Zero were busy, Darkgone sets his eye against Jean-Bird, who is running out of power. With no other option, Emerana sacrifices herself to fuel Jean-Bird with her own Emerald energy by locking herself into his main engine, allowing Jean-Bird to transform into a more humanoid robot form known as Jean-Bot. Nao became Jean-Bot's motion pilot and managed to destroy Darkgone. With Belial absorbed the Emeralds he stolen and upgraded himself to Arch Belial, he overpowered Zero and the rest of the heroes as well. Glenfire appears and brought along resistance armies from the Planet Mirrors, his pirate crew and Nao and Run's homeworld as they joined the fight. With Zero died of exhaustion, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, their energies revived Zero and brought forth by Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baraji onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero. With the three warriors' help, Zero finally killed Arch Belial and restore peace to the universe. While Nao and Run/Zero paid their final respect to Emerana in Jean-Bot's main engine, the princess went out unharmed, saying that she only "slimmed", much to Nao's dismay. On Planet Esmeralda, Ultraman Zero separated from Run's body, allowing him to live a normal life with Nao again, though Nao was dismayed over the event, since Run had no memories of his time with Zero. Though, he shouted to the sky and bids farewell to the Ultra. Powers and Weapons *'Gun': As a police, Nao wields a small gun in combat. *'Shard of the Shield of Baraji': A gift/keepsake from Nao and Run's parents, this was eventually carved from the Shield of Baraji that Ultraman Noa guarded. The shard was crafted to resemble the said Ultra's Energy Core. Gallery Imagerbbgbbgbgbgbbg.jpg Imagebggbbgg.jpg R rbbebgimage.jpg Imagebgbgbhhg.jpg Trivia *Nao is based on Naoki Tachibana, Jumborg Ace and Jumborg 9's pilot. *His name may be an anagram of "Noa", the original owner of his necklace shard. *Seven years later, his actor would end up portraying Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed from the series of the same name, with Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed being Ultraman Belial's son. This is an irony, as Nao views Belial as a villain while Riku viewed him as a father, a fact that is acknowledged by their actor. id:Nao Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilians Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultraman Zero